


A Short Exchange

by x119



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, crotch first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x119/pseuds/x119
Summary: Kamijo asks Hizaki a very poignant question





	A Short Exchange

            It was a day like any other, and Hizaki didn’t expect it to change at all. He was doing what he always did at this time: practicing his guitar and crying alone in his bedroom. He always needed to make room for crying in his schedule; it made him more of a man, despite the protests made by everyone else that only accused him of being a sensitive bitch.

            “Hey, Hizaki,” Kamijo said, bursting into the room crotch first. “What say you to a good old fashioned bareback ass fucking?”

**Author's Note:**

> yup that's it


End file.
